New Year's Company
by LeoDiabla
Summary: [LanceTabby] Tabby always ‘borrows’ Lance’s Jeep, so he decideds to tag along.


Title: New Year's Company

Author: Me!

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Not one bit

Disclaimer: I wish.

(A/N)Well, this is for Ash…sorry for the long wait. It's my first Tance (Labby) fic, so spare me. ) Oh and pretend that the Brotherhood House just got…bigger.

* * *

New Year's Company

Summary: Lance/Tabby. Tabby always 'borrows' Lance's Jeep, so he tags along.

* * *

Tabitha Smith glanced around as she darted through the green expanse of grass, to where her target was parked. She had snuck out of the Brotherhood, and a quick look at her watch stated it was 11:45 p.m.

_15 minutes to New Year's._

It was New Year's Eve, and the way the boys back at the house were mindlessly switching channels on the television, was NOT how Tabby wanted to spend her New Year's.

Slipping into the 'garage', her brilliant blue eyes fixated on a green vehicle, and a smile blossomed on her alabaster skin.

After seating herself in the leather seat, she used a quick shot of her powers, and jumpstarted the Lance Alver's Jeep.

With a quick shriek from the tires, the Jeep pulled out of its spot.

Too busy with trying to find a proper station, after she drove onto an isolated road, Tabby didn't notice a pair of tanned hands appear from the back seat and grab her shoulders.

"Where d'you think you're goin', little girl?"

Tabby screamed in shock, and slammed on the brakes, the vehicle squealing with the sudden change of speed.

Breathing heavily, she whirled around, her eyes flaming, sparks flying from her clenched fists.

Her eyes widened in anger when she saw the perpetrator. The owner of the Jeep was leaning against the back seat, his arms crossed, and a satisfied smile spread across his handsome face.

Tabby sputtered in fury, "You…you bastard! You piece of CRAP!"

Her eyes filled with embarrassed tears and she swallowed hard, sending a stream of sparks his way.

Ignoring Lance Alver's yelp of surprise when the sparks hit him, Tabby twisted back in her seat and wiped at her eyes harshly. Why was she acting like a_ wimp_?

_Because Lance had just reminded you of Daddy._

Tabby knew her inner thoughts were dead-on. The hoarse voice Lance had mimicked had given Tabby flashbacks she'd rather forget.

From the back, Lance frowned. Why was she so upset? They always played practical jokes on each other.

He climbed into the passenger seat, his expression uneasy. They sat in stony silence, with Tabby glaring ahead.

Lance tried to break the tension. "Never figured you as a country gal, Smith." His voice went back to normal, the amusing baritone washing over Tabby's nerves deliciously, and she cursed at him for affecting her.

He was referring to the low crooning voice of Tim McGraw on the station Tabby had stopped on.

No reply.

Lance sighed, his hand reaching out, "Listen, Tabby, I'm sor----"

He blinked when Tabby pulled away from his hand, her voice cold and unfeeling.

"_Don't_. Touch. Me."

Hearing a waver in her voice, Lance reached out again, and he heard it clearly now.

"I said don't touch me!"

Tabby was definitely upset. Though the phrase was merely a hiss, Lance heard her voice break.

She began to blink furiously, refusing to shed tears over something so stupid and childish, and in front of _Avalanche_, of all people!

Lance's voice softened. He had been with enough girls to know when they were about to cry, but Tabby's tears tore a hole in his heart. "What's the matter, Tabby?"

Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed heavily. Gathering her wits, she spit it out, "Its stupid…it's just that…what you did back there…my dad." Her voice broke audibly, and she whispered softly, "You reminded me of my dad."

Lance knew enough of Tabby's family history and he swore, absently pulling Tabby towards him.

She sat between his legs, her back to his chest, playing with the long fingers that had grabbed her, as to make sure it was Lance and not her father.

Lance resisted carnal thoughts from forming in his head, when Tabby slid her fingers against his palm. "I just wanted to see where you went with my jeep."

Tabby twisted around, not hearing the groan that emerged from her male companion when her arm brushed a slightly erogenous spot. "I just drive around, is all…" She positioned herself comfortably, and definitely heard the noise that came from him now.

She froze at first, but then a seductive gleam appeared in her eyes, out of Lance's vision. Seemingly oblivious to male anatomy, she squirmed in his grip, and a small smile appeared on her face, when his arms tightened around her.

His breath caught at Tabby's action, and he prayed that he wouldn't embarrass himself tonight. Hoping to direct attention away from his potential hard-on, he reached over Tabby to switch the radio station to one that had New Year's coverage.

Tabby swallowed when Lance's cologne invaded her senses, spicy, clean and Lance altogether.

"Seven, six, five…"

They were counting down the seconds to the New Year, and Tabby shifted so she was facing Lance. Her eyes looked up at him and away coyly, as she traced random patterns on his leather jacket. Lance's jaw clenched as he tried to gain some self-restraint.

"Three, two, one! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Cheers broke out from the speakers and Lance's control snapped. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and brushed her hair from her face with the other. His voice was low, and his eyes glazed over. "I believe that there's a tradition involved."

Tabby felt her stomach quiver when she saw Lance's light brown eyes turn nearly black. She licked her lips, his gaze dropping to the pink tongue that darted out, "Well…who are we to break tradition, Alvers?"

His hand lifted and traced her cheekbones, his fingertips resting on her lips. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and Tabby bit her bottom lip in impatience. She threaded her fingers through his thick, tousled hair, and pulled his head down to her.

"Happy New Year, Lance."

She met his mouth with hers, the kiss starting out soft and tender but Lance deepened it, grasping her waist and pulling her to him, her chest snug against his.

After moments of sensual fireworks, oxygen became an issue and they broke apart, breathing heavily, foreheads touching.

Lance's lips quirked upwards, "Happy New Year, Tabbs."

Then he smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"I always knew you wanted me."


End file.
